Briefing
This isn't easy to get into. We understand. There is a lot of reading to get done, and it seems like there's no good place to start. Consider this your meeting with the team to go over the basics of what we do and how we do it, who we're trying to stop and why. It's an overview. Most of the actual details live out in the wider web, in the transmissions, logs, and Google Docs. Also, don't hesitate to ask questions on the IRC channel (#sift@irc.freenode.net). We don't make a lot of sense at first, but we won't bite either. 'Basic Information' On March 20, 2012, the user Umbra broadcast a series of numbers. A group of interested people from around the world deduced that the numbers were a code and proceeded to break that code. The Umbra account has since posted over fifty such transmissions of growing complexity, and occasionally including intercepted transmissions from the enemy. The transmissions include references to millenial apocalypse cults and their activities, as well as details the activity of a strike team associated with those responsible for the transmissions. People C1Umbra Virgil We know almost nothing about Virgil. We do know that she is responsible for the communication broadcasts for the C1Umbra mission, and that the strike groups seem to report to her. No other data is available. Charon Actual Apparently working in some capacity with the United States military, Charon Actual is the leader of the strike team working with and under the C1Umbra mission. He is, according to Maya2, badass. Beef, Skip, Clap, Alamo The other members of Strike Team Charon. No data available. The Enemy Shoko Asahara Shoko Asahara (麻原 彰晃 Asahara Shōkō?), born Chizuo Matsumoto (松本 智津夫 Matsumoto Chizuo?) on March 2, 1955, is a founder of Aum Shinrikyo. He was convicted of masterminding the 1995 sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subway and several other crimes, for which he was sentenced to death. Shoko Asahara faced 27 murder counts in 13 separate indictments. The prosecution argued that Asahara "gave orders to attack the Tokyo Subway" in order to "overthrow the government and install himself in the position of Emperor of Japan". Several years later, the prosecution forwarded an additional theory that the attacks were ordered to "divert police attention" (from Aum). The prosecution also accused Asahara of masterminding the Matsumoto incident and the Sakamoto family murder. According to Asahara's defense team, a group of senior followers initiated the atrocities, keeping them a secret from Asahara. During the trials, some of the disciples testified against Asahara, and he was found guilty on 13 of 17 charges (this seems to be a contradiction; clarification?), including the Sakamoto family murder, while four charges were dropped. He was sentenced to death by hanging on February 27, 2004. The legal team appealed against the ruling on the grounds that Asahara was mentally unfit, and psychiatric examinations were undertaken. During the examination, conducted by a psychiatrist, Asahara never talked. However, he communicated with the staff at his detention facility, which convinced the examiner that Asahara was maintaining his silence out of free will (as stated in the report). Because his lawyers didn't submit the statement of reason for appeal, Tokyo High Court decided not to grant them leave to appeal on March 27, 2006. Takeshi A very common name in Japan, Takeshi is an Okinawa cab driver that drove a white cab with blue stripes. He was ferrying American soldiers to a brothel in Tsuji for Aleph. It is currently unknown why the group wanted American soldiers at that location. Takeshi is currently in the custody of American military forces posted in Japan. :::: Uehara Codename of a suspected Russian national involved with the Aleph group. Transmissions indicate that he is incredibly valuable to the group and that his safety is of the utmost importance. Beyond this, very little is known. Organizations SIFT (Us) A largely-civilian group of like-minded code-breakers and conspiracy theorists. A group of asshats from the internet who are either playing a game or involved in something way over their heads. Charon Strike Team (Friendly) One of the strike groups assigned under Virgils direction for the C1Umbra mission. Like the other strike groups this is typically 5 men and an assigned medic who work with branches of the american military to complete tasks set out for them :: Thanatos Strike Team (Friendly) One of Virgils other strike groups Aum Shinrikyo renamed to Aleph The Doomsday Cult responsible for the 1995 Sarin Gas attacks on the tokyo subway. They follow Shoko Asahara as a guru, and called him Lord Shiva at times. Modern day Aleph still has pictures of him in their compounds. Aleph practices a bizarre mix of many religeons, with much of a buddhist origin. They believe they will be the scientifically minded, religeously enlightened people who inhabit Shambhala when the final war comes.